luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Track in Forest
Stage-Select Name: Track in Forest Map Name: Track in Forest Summary *Difficulty: 1/10 *Party Requirement: 1-8 *Time to Complete: 5 min Guide A race track that rewards you in gold pieces, which can be traded in for boxes, which can be opened up for some rare stuff. Summary Great place to see whose reactions are faster and whose control is better. Race from start to finish for shining gold pieces to exchange for boxes. Race consist of: *Boulder Dodging *Poison Mushrooms *Warps *Tree Spirits(Leaf) *Fire-spitting Moai Statue *Ice-spitting Moai Statue *Speed Boost Panels *'"Wizard Ice Walls"' Race with up to 8 people , the more people there are, the more gold peices you get. Tips NEVER FOLLOW DIRECTLY BEHIND A WIZARD THAT HAS ICE WALL Guide What is Track in Forest? It's a place in History Episode 1 where you can race against other people to win gold. That gold is used for exchanging for boxes such as reagent boxes or episode boss boxes. You can also practice maneuvering here if you suck at it. I've gotten the episode boss box twice and got Legendary Drake Boxes both times. This is a way to make money if you can't kill bosses repeatedly for several hours too. You get it by beating 1-3 History (don't know if a certain grade is necessary) Rewards 1 person = 1 gold piece 2 people = 1st place-3 gold, 2nd place-1 gold 3 people = 1st place-5 gold, 2nd place-3 gold, 3rd place-1 gold 4 people = 1st place- 7 gold, 2nd place-5 gold, 3rd place-3 gold, 4th place-1 gold (not so sure) 5 people = 1st place- 9 gold, 2nd place-7 gold, 3rd place-5 gold, 4th place-3 gold, 5th place-1 gold (not so sure) 6+ people = (follows the odd number pattern) Parts *First part is the gathering area. There are 4 Quest NPC's here who will trade gold for boxes. You can wait for other players here. *Second Part is the boulders. They fall out from basically everywhere and do 1 damage at you. (see Stage 1-1) *Third part is the poisonous mushrooms. (see 1-10) Basically just run through it for the simplest method (for me at least). *Fourth part is the tree spirits which will shoot leaf beam things at you. Which after that is two portals which may contain an item. *Fifth part is fat stone heads shooting fireballs. Getting hit will get you knocked down and hit by 1damage. *Sixth Part is fat stone heads shooting ice at you. (see 2-9). Getting hit will make you slow. Misc Arrow Pads- Walk into them and they shoot you to a certain direction Dynamite- Walk into it and it'll explodes, knocking you down Invincible Potion - Get it and you are "hiding from enemies attacks" for a while Exchanges Reagents - 1 gold piece and get any reagent Potions- 6 gold pieces and receive a box of potions Stage Boss- 14 gold pieces and receive a box from any random boss Episode Boss- 25 Gold Pieces and receive a box from the boss from the last boss of any episode Forum Links http://www.luniafan.com/forums/guides/1084-track-forest-guide-updated.html Monsters Bosses none NPCs Category:Episode 1